


You thought I needed you?

by AriadneHarlowJuniper



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad friend Scott McCall, Child Abuse, F/M, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Neglect, Newt - Freeform, Stiles Is Kicked Out, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is Thomas, Stiles is abused, Thomas is Stiles, bad scott mccall, newtmas - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneHarlowJuniper/pseuds/AriadneHarlowJuniper
Summary: follow my Tumblr http://ariadnejuniper.tumblr.com/You thought I needed you? No. You needed me.When Stiles is cast out of the pack by his so called friends what does he do?What they wouldn't expect.So he calls on some old friends.One shot or longer?
Relationships: Allison/Scott, Brenda/Gally, Derek/Stiles, Erica/Boyd, Newt/Thomas, Sonya/Aris, Stiles/Newt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

"You're out of the pack." Scott snarled. "You're a DISSAPOINTMENT, you KILLED Allison, your MOM, AIDEN and EVERYONE. Everyone HATES you."  
Derek continued. "A weak, pathetic human."  
Lydia stepped forward, features twisted, ugly. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND."

Then Stiles did something they didn't think he would do.

He started laughing. He laughed so hard, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry, you're just so ridiculous."

"Excuse me, what?" Isaac asked, his tone edged, cutting and sharp.

Stiles kept on speaking. "I mean, I've bailed your asses out of situations you've gotten yourselves into since I've known of your existence. Scott literally trusts every breathing and non-breathing person on this earth, as soon as an attractive person walks by Derek trusts her, Isaac has been of no use at all, Scott has betrayed us more times than I can count - and you're kicking ME out?"

It seemed no one knew what to say.

"You thought I needed you? No. You needed me."

"Anyway, I don't even care." Stiles said.

He pulled out his phone. "Hey, Newt baby?"

"Hey, Tommy." Newt's voice came through the speaker.

"They did it."

"Joke's on them." Minho said.

"Yeah." Newt agreed. "We're coming for you, Tommy. Hang on there."

"I love you, Newt."

"Love you too."


	2. The Pack Is A Fuck-Up

The day dawned bright and clear. 

Stiles swung his backpack over his shoulder. 

He could see the pack in front of him in the gates - arms around each other, like the 'Friends' montage. 

But today they were spewing angry words and glares and no one dared to go near. 

Stiles entered the classroom and took a seat. Unfortunately he was with the whole pack - behind Lydia and next to Scott.

Scott said. "You're such a fuck-up." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

He would have to show Scott his superiority in the supernatural way a little later.

A girl, Jess who sat next to Stiles and looked understanding of the situation leaned over and said loudly. "Want me to kill him? I'm pretty sure I can do it."

Stiles laughed. "No thanks Jess. I don't want you in juvie. And his mom might miss him. Might."

Lydia glowered at them, vile words spilling out of her mouth. "At least she'll miss him more than your dad would miss you."

Stiles laughed and leaned over to Lydia and said. "You're implying Jess can beat a werewolf. And on the contrary, I don't care if my dad mourns me. I mean, he's doing it with your mom."

Lydia stopped, looking horrified and Stiles settled back a satisfied smirk on his face and Jess laughed at Lydia's discomfort.

Suddenly the door swung open. And Stiles could see...


	3. My 8 bffs are here!!!

Newt, Minho, Gally, Frypan, Brenda, Sonya, Aris and Harriet walked in.

"Oh my god, guys!" Stiles yelled. "I didn't know you would be here!"

Newt winked.

Harris said. "Who might...you be?"

Newt introduced them. "Minho, Gally, Brenda, Sonya, Aris, Harriet and I'm Newt and that's Frypan."

"What kind of name is Frypan?" Scott said.

Galy narrowed his eyes and hissed. "His name, shuckface."

Harris asked. "Surnames?"

"Isaac Newton, Minho NoName, Galileo Galilei, Brends NoName, Aristotle Aristotles, Harriet NoName, Sigmund Freud and I'm..." Sonya hesitated. "Sonya Newton."

They went and sat down next to Stiles.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Hey, Tom-Boy."

"hey Thomas."


	4. Fuck the Pack

It was lunchtime and they were all sitting together.

They could see the pack staring at them.

"What's their problem?" Aris muttered.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. They're all psychowolves."

"True." Harriet mused.

Brenda started a make-out session with Gally and Minho fake-gagged. 'I don't need to see that, thanks."

Newt gave Stiles a mischievous glare and started kissing him, as did Aris and Sonya. 

It only caused more gagging on Minho's part.

The pack were glaring at them more - Stiles had been dating Derek before the Maze and afterwards, not ready to talk about Newt and the kidnapping, just said that he wanted a small break.

But Stiles guessed that when he had been kicked out it was the unofficial break up.

He hoped they would skip back to Derek and inform him of his new lover.

Who also happened to be a much better kisser.

Harriet whispered in Stiles' ear. "Let's show them our supernaturalness superiority."


	5. I'm a good supernatural creature bitches

The McCall and Hale pack were in the empty room as were the Edison and Newton pack.

Jackson growled at them. 

Suddenly, the Edison and Newton pack all shifted. 

Newt - Werecoyote - Alpha - When Alby died

Gally - Werewolf - Alpha - when he lead people after he 'died' with Lawrence

Harriet - Werefox - Alpha - When she led the glade

Frypan - Witch

Thomas - Werefox - Alpha - Leading the scorchers 

Minho - Kitsune

Sonya - Werecoyote - Beta

Aris - Werewolf - beta

Brenda - Spirit Walker

Thomas' eyes flashed. "We are the best pack in history. The strongest, and most powerful. We know each other so well - we can tell each other the story behind all the scars we have."

The other packs' eyes widened. 

They didn't anticipate a pack that powerful.


	6. It was for his own good

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Lydia asked at the lunch table.

"Yeah." Scott said. "He's human, he can get hurt. We're protecting him."

We're protecting him.

Scott hoped it was true.


	7. He's supernatural

When Stiles turned into a were fox Scott felt regret.

they were only trying to protect him!

he was human. 

hd could get hurt.

he could die.

Scott wouldn't let that happen to him.

But they had to inform Derek of Stiles having a pack, being supernatural and dating someone.


	8. He's dating someone!

"Derek!" Scott said. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Derek said grumpily. 

he nodded to the rest of the pack.

Lydia spoke. "Stiles has a new pack, a new boyfriend and is supernatural."

"What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Derek tyelled.

Although Scott thought he was more concerned south eh boyfriend thing.

"But we were protecting him." Derek said (Stupidly, I might add)

"Does he know that?" Isaac said cryptically. 

"we kinds threw him out." Jackson said.

"That's true." Lydia agreed.

Scott's blood ran cold. "He-he doesn't know?"

"No." Lydia said grimly. "he doesn't."


	9. time of my life

Thomas (It's Stiles btw) was having the time of his life.

Tha pack were hanging out in the huge house they bought after they left The Safe Haven.

When Thomas got his memories back he discovered he had been neglected and abused by his father, so a new house was in order.

Thomas had been shocked, but their back was collecting blackmail on the pack to get them arrested.

So far they could lock Allison up for attempted murder and maybe even actual murder of Erica and Boyd.

The torturing of Stiles, Erica and Boyd.

Te possession of illegal firearms.

Jackson for abuse of minors.

Derek for when he abused kids and adults and was caught on cctv, they had the fpoootage. (I'm talking about the fights without shifts)

Scott for the poisoning of Gerard.

And many, many more things.

But then Thomas smelt the McCall and Hale Pack.

Out Sid etch door,

And the doorbell rung.


	10. we want you back

"Stiles, we want you back. We kicked you out just to protect you, and why are you dating s fialure? Derek's much better.!" Scott sad all in one breath.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "A - it's Thomas. B- I hate Derek. C - I have a pack. A much better one."

Thomas punched Scott and Scott's nose broke.

Then Thomas kicked the pack's asses and Frypan expelled them from the property with his magic.

newt gave him a long, lingering kiss. 

"Do you want to watch spmehting?"

Thomas glared ta the pack, but his expression turned to Newt as one of love.

"OF course."

So they cuddled together on the couch, newt's head tuck diner Thomas's chin and Thomas held him close, vowing never, ever to let him go.

Ever.


End file.
